Le bien fait de l'eau dans les oreilles
by MissAkatsuki
Summary: Et si Zoro, après une baignade, avait les oreilles légèrement bouchées? ONESHOT YAOI


Couple : ZoroxSanji

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi... même si j'aimerais bien avoir Zoro ou Sanji... tout est à Eiichiro Oda.

Résumé : Et si, Zoro, suite à une baignade avait les oreilles légèrement bouchées?

Note : Italique ce que Zoro entend.

**Le bien fait de l'eau dans les oreilles**

L'équipage au chapeau de paille était détendu. En effet, ils venaient de quitter une petite île déserte où ils s'étaient reposés et baignés toute la journée. La nuit commençait à tomber et Zoro dormait tranquillement sur le pont pour faire changement. Soudain, un grand bruit réveilla notre sabreur qui était, autant le dire, de mauvais poil.

-Abruti de Zoro!

Nami était couchée par terre entourée d'une pile de papier. Voilà ce qui s'était passé. Nami avançait sur le pont, des tonnes de papiers et de cartes dans les mains. Elle ne voyait pas où elle allait et la noirceur naissante n'aidait pas! Elle avançait à tâtons, essayant de ne pas trébucher. Seulement voilà, Zoro dormait et ses sabres traînaient à côté. C'est justement dans ces dits sabres que Nami se prit les pieds et renversa toute sa paperasse par terre.

-Imbécile! Continua-t-elle. Qui a idée de laisser traîner des sabres sur le pont alors qu'il fait noir! C'est dangereux!

Les cris de Nami avaient attirés les membres de l'équipage sur le pont.

-Nami-swaaaaaan! Je vais t'aider à te relever!

-AIE! Ma cheville!! Hurla Nami!

-C'est une entorse...diagnostiqua Chopper. Il faudra acheter des herbes pour la soignée.

-Heureusement que la prochaine île n'est qu'à une journée! Souffla Nami. Zoro, étant donné que c'est ta faute, tu devras payer les herbes nécessaire à ma guérison!

-Espèce de sorcière...grommela Zoro.

-Je ne te laisserai pas traiter Nami-san de sorcière! Commença à s'énerver Sanji.

-Ah...c'est reparti! Soupirèrent en chœur tout le reste de l'équipage.

Ils se dispersèrent et bientôt il ne resta plus que Zoro et Sanji sur le pont. Le cuisinier frappa le sabreur et c'est ainsi que le combat commença. Plus ils se battaient, plus ils se rapprochaient dangereusement du bord. Tout à coup, les deux tombèrent à l'eau. Heureusement que Robin était sortie pour voir s'ils allaient bien car ils y seraient restés! L'archéologue les remonta à bord et leur dit d'aller se changer dans la cabine. Luffy venait de lancer une partie de carte qui risquait de durer toute la nuit!

-Venez nous rejoindrez...plus tard...sourit la jeune femme en retournant dans la cuisine. Elle avait remarqué que, depuis quelques temps, Zoro regardait étrangement le cuisinier. Qui sait ce qui peut arriver?

Dans la cabine, les deux hommes se changeaient dos à dos.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Nami-san, mais tu pourrais faire un effort!

_-Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais tu pourrais faire un effort!_

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? Zoro avait les yeux grands ouverts.

-Tu as un beau culot pour avoir osé lui dire ça! Continua Sanji qui n'écoutait apparemment pas Zoro.

_-Tu as un beau cul Zoro._

Gloups. Zoro venait d'avaler de travers. Est-ce que le cuistot avait bien dit ce qu'il pensait qu'il avait dit?

-Si je m'écoutais, je te frapperais!

_-Si je m'écoutais, je t'embrasserais!_

Alors là, il était sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il devait sûrement lui rester de l'eau dans les oreilles. Il se retourna pour voir si Sanji se moquait de lui mais se qu'il vit le fit se stopper net. Sanji, de dos, ne portait que son sous-vêtement. Zoro déglutit. Pendant ce temps, Sanji continuait son monologue.

-Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de te battre avec elle comme ça.

_-Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de te débattre comme ça._

Zoro se dit qu'il devait aller se faire soigner. Il commençait à penser à sortir de cette chambre. Si ça continuait, il ne pourrait plus résister à l'envie de lui sauter dessus!

-Sinon je vais devoir encore sévir, Marimo.

_-Sinon je vais devoir te punir, mon Zoro._

«Mon Zoro?» Le sabreur avait arrêté son mouvement vers la porte en entendant ça.

-Je veux que tu apprennes les bonnes manières dès maintenant! Termina Sanji.

_-Je veux que tu me prennes dès maintenant!_

Zoro n'en put plu. Sanji se retourna car il avait finit de s'habiller mais il fut pousser sur le canapé par un poids lancé à toute vitesse. Zoro venait de lui sauter dessus en courant!

-Tu l'auras voulu! Dit Zoro en commençant à le dévêtir.

-Hein!? Qu'est-ce qu...Hmpf.

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Zoro était déjà en train de l'embrasser. Au début, le cuisinier pensa le repousser, mais après tout, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait ça! Il laissa son orgueil de côté et répondit au baiser.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tout le monde dans la cuisine s'inquiétait de ne pas voir remonter Zoro et Sanji. Tout le monde, oui, sauf une certaine archéologue qui se doutait de se qui devait se passer.

-Peut-être qu'ils se sont entre-tués? Proposa Nami.

-Ussop! Va voir! Je veux commencer la partie de carte! Se plaignit Luffy.

-Pourquoi moi! Ronchonna Ussop mais il se leva quand même pour aller voir.

-Laisse faire Long nez-kun. Je vais y aller. Dit Robin en souriant.

Ussop se rassit et Robin descendit vers la cabine des garçons. Elle arriva à la porte quand elle entendit des bruits plus que significatif sur ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Elle remonta dans la cuisine.

-Les deux sont couchés dans leur hamac et ils dorment à poings fermés. La journée à la plage a dut les fatiguer.

Nami regarda Robin d'un œil suspect. L'archéologue lui fit un clin d'œil et la navigatrice comprit de quoi il en retournait.

-Bon, Luffy, si on la commençait cette partie de carte? Demanda Nami en rougissant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était à table pour déjeuner. Seule Nami (dont la cheville était guérie, Chopper aillant trouver un reste d'herbes médicinales dans ses affaires) et Robin remarquaient les regards échangés entre les deux garçons. Après déjeuner, ils arrivèrent à une île. Il était temps d'aller explorer.

-Bon maintenant, on va faire les équipes pour descendre sur l'île. Commença Nami. Mais avant, Zoro, Sanji, pouvez vous arrêter de vous faire du pied sous la table? C'est énervant à la fin!

Le cuisinier et le sabreur virèrent au rouge. Tout les autres (à savoir Luffy, Chopper et Ussop) comprirent alors ce qui se passait entre leurs deux compagnons.

Luffy se mit à rire :

-Je peux être le parrain?

-Idiot! Hurlèrent les autres à l'unisson.

Nami finit de les séparer puis, ils débarquèrent en ville, Ussop essayant d'expliquer à Luffy que deux hommes ne peuvent avoir de bébé ensemble, Luffy ne l'écoutant qu'à moitié, se dirigeant vers un stand de viande grillée, Nami et Robin, parlant shopping s'enfoncèrent dans la foule et Chopper partant à la recherche d'une bibliothèque. Qui devait garder le bateau? Zoro et Sanji!

-Je suis sûr qu'elle a fait exprès cette sorcière! Fulminait Zoro (toujours à cause de l'histoire du pied sous la table).

-Hihihi. Elle s'est fait pardonner. Elle nous a laissé le bateau... pour nous... tout seul...(apparemment il a laissé tomber les remontrances pour le mot sorcière).

-Mmm je vois.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la cabine pour le reste de l'après-midi. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Nami avait caché des caméras un peu partout pour pouvoir vendre des copies plus tard. Après tout, le yaoi n'est-il pas populaire c'est temps-ci? Elle allait se remporter un max! Elle bavait à cette idée.

-Ça va Navigatrice-san? Demanda Robin.

-Euh... oui oui! Dit-elle en essuyant la bave sur son menton. Tiens allons dans cette boutique.

Et la vie reprit tranquillement son cours normal sur le Vogue Merry. Bien sûr, le nouveau couple en avait inspiré certains, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

**FIN**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors? C'était comment? LoL au départ, c'était pas sensé durer si longtemps...mais bon ce qui est fait est fait! Je voulais écrire un one shot c'est temps-ci... je commençais à déprimer à force de me concentrer uniquement sur ma fic en cour. Alors voilà! Je pourrais peut-être écrire une suite avec les autres couples qui se sont formés...c'est sur cette pensée que j'ai conclu cette histoire. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

Reviews please?


End file.
